The present invention relates to vehicle safety devices and, more particularly, to a vehicle safety device having a tether strap mounted to a steering column support bracket to minimize uplift of the steering column during a vehicle collision.
As is well known, vehicle safety and crash worthiness is an ongoing concern in the development of new vehicles. Since the 1960""s, automobile manufactures have made considerable strides in the developed of various safety devices and systems intended to protect the vehicle occupants during a collision. In recent designs, vehicle airbags have been introduced and widely used in conjunction with other restraint systems to protect the occupant. An airbag is commonly mounted in the steering wheel to absorb momentum of the driver relative to the steering wheel and column. However, during a severe impact, the engine and front structural members are commonly forced rearward toward the passenger compartment. In many cases, this force may cause the steering wheel and column to rotate upwardly, thereby causing the airbag to be deployed in a less-than-ideal position. That is, the airbag may be deployed at a greater inclined angle than the pre-impact position. This greater inclined deployment angle of the airbag may not afford maximum protection to the driver during a collision.
Attempts have been made to improve the structural integrity of the vehicle between the engine compartment and the passenger compartment to minimize the intrusion into the passenger compartment during a collision. One design employs a tube disposed transversely between the A-pillars of the vehicle for supporting the steering column of the vehicle. This design is commonly known as a cross-car tube. The cross-car tube is coupled to the plenum to provide increased rigidity in the vehicle and further minimize the rotation of the steering column during impact. However, this design is disadvantageous in that it requires additional space in the dashboard area, which is not available in many modern vehicle designs. Furthermore, this design increases the weight and manufacturing cost of the vehicle.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the relevant art to provide a system capable of minimizing the rotation of the steering column during impact in limited space applications. Furthermore, there exists a need in the relevant art to provide a system to maintain the steering column position during impact so as to improve the effectiveness of a steering wheel-mounted airbag.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a steering column restraining device for a vehicle having an advantageous construction is disclosed. The vehicle includes a steering column mounted to a steering column support bracket. The steering column restraining device comprises a first bracket mounted to the steering column support bracket and a second bracket mounted to a floorboard of the vehicle. The first bracket and the second bracket are interconnected using a strap extending therebetween. The device minimizes upward translation of the steering column during impact, thereby maximizing the effectiveness of the airbag and further minimizing potential injury to the driver.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.